Wild at Heart: In the City
by wildatheartfan
Summary: My take on what happened when Max and Rosie went to Cape Town. I changed the storyline in that Rosie was still pregnant, Chapters 1 and 2 are background but i took a break and came back with 3 now set in the modern day  ish  Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Max was sat on the edge of Rosie's hospital bed, with his arm around her as she cradled their new baby. They had been in Cape Town for 5 months now, they felt that they needed a fresh start away from Leopards Den to have their own life, not Danny's, or as Du Plessis put it _'to find their place in the world'. _It was hard for Rosie to settle in at first but as soon as she had started university she knew that it was the right thing for them, she planned to return to university soon after the baby was born.

"She's perfect" Rosie whispered

Max couldn't believe his luck; he leant in to kiss his wife on the forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that?"

Rosie smiled back at him.

"So this is it for us, new family, new start"

"Guess so. My mum called, she said they would be up this afternoon but you should get some rest now you must be exhausted."

"I am, will you phone my dad for me?"

"Sure" Max replied, as he took his newborn daughter from her and placed her in the hospital cot. Nothing could remove the beam from his face; he was on top of the world.

Danny had just returned from tending to Tula when the phone rang.

"Hello, Leopards Den" Danny hated these kinds of days, busy schedules, and a constantly ringing phone.

"Danny hi, I've some news" Max's voice came through the received.

"Max!"

"We got a girl"

"Oh that's fantastic" Danny couldn't believe it either. He was reluctant to let Rosie go when they left everything seemed to have been changing so quickly for the family with Sarah and everything.

"Yeah she's beautiful, just like her mum eh?"

"Oh I bet, how is she, Rosie?"

"She's fine, just exhausted really, had a bit of a tough time to be honest"

"I'm sure, well we'll come and see you next month. Sorry Max, I've got a fully booked surgery now"

"Hey don't worry about it; I'll get Rosie to give you a call later."

"That's great, thanks Max" Danny put the phone down. He found it difficult to get over the idea that he wasn't the main man in Rosie's life anymore. He knew he had to find Evan, the thought of becoming an uncle was the only thing getting him through now that he had to return to England to look after his father.

"Evan? Evan?" Danny called as he made his way to the study.

"Yeah?" came a reply as Danny opened the door

"You've got a niece" he proudly announced as he watched Evan's face light up.

"Serious?!" Evan leapt up from his seat and went to give Danny a hug

"I know, I know it's amazing!"

"Hey hey, what's all this shouting?" Dup called from the living room as Danny and Evan turned.

"Rosie's had a baby girl" Evan grinned.

"Ah that's fantastic"


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome home, Leah" Max said as the door swung open.

"What a great start in life eh? Travelling up 5 storeys in a noisy old lift." Rosie said

"Could be worse!" Max remarked, bringing in the bags from the hallway, "I'll put the kettle on"

Rosie picked up Leah's car seat and took her through to her new bedroom.

When they moved to Cape Town they rushed to find somewhere to live, they didn't want to be staying with Max's parents for too long, and after all they hadn't come here to swap homes! So they had to make do with their 2 bedroom flat in Woodstock, it was quite cramped but it served the purpose plus it was only a bus ride from the university.

"Hey, look what Daddy made you" she said placing her daughter in the small crib, "didn't he do a great job?"

"He sure did" came Max's voice from behind and Rosie felt his arms wrap tightly around her stomach and kiss her on the cheek. They smiled, simultaneously as they admired their beautiful little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**9 months later (June 2010) ...**

Max sat up to the sound of screeching. He looked at Rosie, sleeping and blissfully unaware of the racket their daughter was making. He hated these wake up calls but that was life and Rosie had done her share being up with her during the night, she needed sleep more than he did! He crept out the room closing the door behind him so not to wake her; he could see Leah in her room. She had pulled herself up and was calling out to be set free, Max laughed.

"What are we going to do with you eh?" She stretched out her arms as Max swooped her up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "you've got to stop crying or you'll wake mummy up". She nuzzled into her father's neck and he made for the living room.

Rosie rubbed her weary eyes and looked round the room. The bed was empty, Leah had obviously been up to her usual antics. She walked out to the living room and smiled as she saw her husband lying asleep on the sofa and her daughter in the playpen.

"What have you done to Daddy?" She asked as she picked her up and gave her a cuddle. "Right let's get you washed and dressed"

Leah wriggled in Rosie's arms as she dried her face just as Max walked in.

"There you are, my favourite girls" He said admiring their reflection in the mirror.

"How long has she been up?"

"Since half five, she's going to be one grumpy girl later on."

"Your poor mum! I'll get her ready best I can but I don't have long til I need to get going myself."

"Yeah sure"

Trying to spoon cereal into Leah's mouth on a grumpy day was like tracking down a wild dog, impossible. Half of it would end up on her face and half on the floor, still Rosie loved it, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Aren't you hungry? Or are you just playing difficult today?"

"The latter I think, hey you can take off now." Max said, emerging from the corridor.

"Thanks, I'll be back about 1, bye baby" Rosie went to kiss Leah but she shook her head away.

"You better start behaving for me Lee."

"Don't think that will happen."

"Haha we'll see" Max gave Rosie a kiss on the lips and she picked up her bag and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I realised my FF isn't really a gripping story nor does it have a major plot. I guess it's just what goes on in my world of Max and Rosie :D Just a little cutsie tale of what they up to. **

**Keep enjoying x**

The car pulled into the drive of the largest house on the street. It was pretty grand, and a pretty well known family lived here too. Max sighed as he got out the car, sometimes it only felt like yesterday that he packed his bags and left, vowing never to return. But he'd grown up since then, a lot.

"Hi Lungile". He said as the beaming face of the housekeeper appeared at the door, she had worked there since he was a little boy, probably watching him grow up as much as his parents had.

"Hello, hi baby!" She whispered in her usual calm tone stroking Leah's cheek. "Come in".

Max found his mother in the dining room at the end of the long hallway, he knew exactly why Rosie found this house slightly daunting.

"Mum"

Beth looked up from the newspaper.

"Max!"

"How are you?" He asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh you know, still trying to recover from another of your brother's parties"

"Haha, it's a shame he's not here more often"

"No the longer that university keep him, the better. How are we today?" Beth said taking Leah from her son.

"G-R-U-M-P-Y"

"Oh I'm sure that's not true"

"Believe me it is, didn't sleep much last night did we?" Max smiled.

"Well you must be a good girl for Miriam now, she hasn't seen you for a very long time." She said trying to attract Leah's attention "Did you say you were coming by earlier today?"

"Yeah, well I was wondering" He leaned on the back of a chair, "If you could bring her down to the bar, about half twelve? Would save me a lot of time"

"That's fine, what is it you're doing again?"

"Rosie's friends are over for the World Cup so we're meeting up with them. We went out for dinner last week, really nice guys actually. Anyway I need to go, I'll see you later"

"Ok bye love" Leah waved to her father. It broke his heart to leave her, but he knew there wasn't much he could do about it. It was the only way Rosie could achieve her dreams and the only way he could continue to fulfil his.


	5. Chapter 5

**I like to do things properly so I've been researching 9 month old babies amongst other stuff and using my knowledge of Cape Town and South Africa to make it more realistic : )**

"Shit Max, I'm so sorry"

Max looked up from the bar as he heard the familiar voice and tottering of heels.

"Hey don't worry about it"

"No seriously, 20 minutes late, do what you want but please just please don't fire me" Carly panted as she made her way across to the bar. Max chuckled to himself as she brushed behind him and went out to the back. "I'll just put my stuff down and then- Oh my god!"

"Hi, what can I get you?" Max asked his customer.

"Pint of castle, please"

Max pulled the tap down, so accustomed to it he didn't even watch what he was doing. Carly was reappeared at the doorway holding Leah on her hip.

"Sweetie, I haven't seen you in ages!" Leah looked pretty bewildered at the sight of the crazy blonde.

"32 rand"

The man placed his change on the counter, "shot". **N/B Saffa slang for 'thanks**'.

"Right, I'm so sorry you can go now."

"Yeah I am," He relieved her of his daughter "I should be back to lock up but you know where the keys are if I'm not"

"Yeah, have a good evening."

* * *

Max's back pocket vibrated just as he'd walked through the door.

"You ok?" he asked into the phone.

"Yeah but I think it's better if I stay here and finish my assignment. Can you pick me up on the way?"

"Rosie it's hardly en-route"

"I know, I know but I just need 45 minutes and then I'm done. Then no more me moaning about it"

"Fair point. What time are we meeting them?"

"Half 2"

"K, we'll meet you by that duck pond at 5 past."

"Thanks, oh and make sure you bring something for Leah to eat for dinner"

"As if I would forget feeding my own child!"

"It's happened before! ...See you."

"Bye"

* * *

Max pulled into a parking space, sighed and whipped out his phone.

_L is asleep, don't want to wake her. Parked on upper road x_

Rosie opened the car door and climbed into the seat. Max leant over and gave her a kiss, "Good day?"

"Not too bad yours?" He asked, releasing the handbrake.

"Good thanks, has she been asleep for long?"

"Since we left home"

"K, how was she with your mum?"

"Ok I think, well she didn't mention it but she probably would have done if she was playing up. Did you finish it then?"

"Finish what?"

"Your assignment!"

"Oh, yeah I did. Gave it in too,"

"Thank god",

Rosie hit him, grinning.

"What? You said so yourself! I reckon Leah's picked up on it too"

"Oh shush".


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been consistent and used previous names (Sally was mentioned right at the beginning, S1 Ep.1 from what I recall), and what I remember from going up Table Mountain :)**

"Hi!" Rosie called out, from a few metres away.

"Hey", Sally looked up from her guide book. Rosie let go of the buggy to give her friend her hug, it may have been a long time but she still missed having her friends around.

"Howzit" Max stretched out and shook Ben's hand.

"Oh Rosie, she's gorgeous!" Sally exclaimed peering into the buggy where Leah was still sleeping.

"Hmm not sure about that today" Rosie said

"Ah she'll been fine when she wakes up" Max smiled. "Shall we our get tickets?"

Max and Ben joined the others in the queue.

"So how was the game?" Max asked **N.B reference to the England vs Algeria game 0- 0**

"Mmm thrilling!" Sally joked.

"Yeah looked it, shaping up to be a good trip then?"

"Ah well the atmosphere's great! Couldn't have asked for much more there."

"Well might be a bit better if we'd win a match!" Ben laughed. "No no, it's been really good so far. Good opportunity to come over"

"Where are you off to next then?"

"Port Elizabeth, tomorrow morning"

**I got bored of this little story; next one should be slightly more interesting with a return to Leopards Den :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nearly 4 years later and Rosie is taking her final exams at university having been accelerated onto a quicker degree programme due to her previous experience...**

Max closed the door to the after school club behind him and walked through to the main room.

"Howzit monkey" He ruffled Leah's hair "did you have a good day?"

"Yeah" she said softly, obviously preoccupied with her colouring in.

"Good, put your coat on" Max said and turned to Susie, who ran the club.

"Hi" he said as he signed Leah out in the records book

"Hi, doing anything nice over Easter break?" She asked

"Well we're at home for most of it but this one's going to Rosie's dad for the week." He replied nodding in Leah's direction

"Wow really Leah? All by yourself?" Susie asked Leah who had appeared at her father's side.

"Yes but Aunty Liv is coming to get me and then I go on the plane with her"

"That's right" Max smiled doing up her coat "We have to go and get her from the airport this evening"

"and and Grandad said I can help him look after all of the animals." Leah beamed

"Wow you are lucky. Well have a lovely time won't you" She said and Leah nodded "We'll see you after the holidays"

"Bye" Leah waved

"Thanks a lot" Max smiled and he ushered Leah out of the room.

* * *

Leah was sat at the table eating her tea when Rosie came in.

"Mummy!" Leah squealed and ran to the door

"Hey gorgeous" Rosie smiled and bent down to give her a hug

"Mummy look what I made" She said holding up a picture

"That's lovely"

"It's for Grandad and Alice coz it's a picture of all the animals"

"Aw I'm sure they'll love it" Rosie kissed the top of her head and she hurried back to the table.

"How did it go?" Max asked pecking her lightly on the lips

"Quite good actually" She said flicking the kettle on "had to operate on a 8 year old cat with digestive issues"

"Mmm nice" Max joked. Rosie reached up for the biscuit tin and popped one in her mouth.

"Ah ah ah me too!" Max opened his mouth, his hands covered in soapy bubbles from the washing up.

Rosie sighed and shoved one in his mouth.

"Can I have one?" Leah called out from the table

"No" they said simultaneously

"Oh" Leah frowned

"And you felt ok and everything?" Max gestured to Rosie's stomach

"Yeah luckily" She smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Leah gripped her mother's hand tightly as they wandered through the crowds of people in the Arrivals hall.

"How long do we have to wait for her Mummy?" Leah asked

"Not long" Rosie replied as Leah let go of her hand "Don't wander off or we'll lose you"

"Ok"

A few minutes later...

"I can see her!"

"Are you sure?" Max asked, this being the third time Leah had supposedly spotted Liv.

"Yeah yeah she's there!" Leah pointed. Liv emerged from the other passengers a huge grin on her face.

"Hi!" Liv called out

"Hey" Rosie said as she approached them, "good flight?"

"Not bad" Liv hugged her and knelt down to greet Leah who had suddenly gone all shy, her arm wrapped around Max's leg.

"How are you sweetie?" She asked softly

"Good" Leah replied.

"Can I have a cuddle?"

Leah smiled and wrapped her arms around Liv's neck

"Thanks" Liv said and stood back up, "Hi Max"

"Hi" He said and kissed her on the cheek, "Shall we get going?"

(x)

"I've got to be honest, I didn't think you'd still be living here" Liv said as they were eating their dinner, Leah was tucked up in bed.

"Nor did we" Max admitted, "didn't expect my Dad to want me to buy him out, scuppered our plans".

They had been living in the flat above the bar for the past 3 ½ years, their dreams of buying a house had collapsed when Max's dad decided to sell off most of his properties and businesses in order to take retirement. Max didn't feel like he had a choice when his dad asked him, though he was thrilled to have his own bar once again he knew they'd have to sacrifice getting a house for the time being.

"Hopefully by the end of the year we'll have moved" He said

"Hopefully? I can't still be here at Christmas, what with-" Rosie stopped herself as Max shot her a glance, luckily Liv piped up.

"Wait I thought you were coming back to ours for Christmas? You didn't come last year"

"Oh yeah no, I just meant in general," Rosie said

"Cool." Liv smiled.

(x)

The following morning...

Max walked into Leah's room, she was busy playing with the dolls house that he had made for her.

"Daddy..." She began

"Yes"

"Can I take Leley with me?" She asked, referring to her favourite toy elephant.

"As long as you don't lose her."

"I won't"

"How many real elephants do you think you're going to see this time?" Max asked her

"erm..." she thought, "don't know... hundred?" she gazed up at him

"Maybe. I've got to go to work now ok?"

"But I want you to come airport with me"

"I can't baby, I'm sorry. Cuddle and a kiss?"

Leah nodded and Max picked her up, she wrapped her arms round his neck and he squeezed her tight.

"You be a good girl ok?"

"I will" She smiled and kissed him on the lips

"And we'll see you on Friday."

"Ok" she whispered "Love you Daddy"

"Love you too" he said letting her back down to the floor, "have a lovely time"

He left the room and called out to Rosie,

"See you later"

"Bye"

(x)

"Have you got everything you want to take with you?" Rosie asked

"uh- huh" Leah said as Rosie strapped her into the car.

"Don't want to leave anything behind do we?" Liv said

"Livya are we going to have an easter egg hunt?"

"Of course we are!" She smiled. "But not til next weekend when mummy and daddy arrive"

(x)

The time had come for Rosie to say goodbye. Leah had stayed away from home before but only for a night or two, three at the most when Max took Rosie away for their wedding anniversary, not for this long.

"I have to say goodbye now Leah" She sighed

"Now?" Leah said worriedly

"Afraid so,"

"No mummy I don't want you to go," Leah began to cry

"Oh come here" Rosie swooped her up, noticing she wasn't as light as she used to be. "You'll be fine, and you're going to have such a lovely time."

"Nooo" she sobbed. Rosie hated to see Leah upset, especially at times like this, it made her want to cry too.

"Think of all the people you're going to see, Grandad and Alice, Dup, Aunty Charlotte, so many people to play with! And then you'll see us on Friday, see it's not that long." She reassured her wiping the tears from her face. "I love you lots and lots and you can phone me when you get there ok?"

"Ok"

Rosie put Leah back down, and turned to give Liv a hug.

"Thanks a lot" She said

"No problem and good luck in your last exams yeah. You'll be fine" Liv smiled

"Aw thanks." She said "Ok bye gorgeous"

"Bye mummy," Leah looked up pouting her lips. Rosie smiled and gave her a peck. Liv took Leah's hand and they walked away, Leah turned and waved back at her mum. Rosie could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and after waving back quickly turned on her heel to go back to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

"Is this my dad's old car?" Leah asked climbing into the car that was parked in the airport car park

"no, Fatani has his car, do you remember him?" Liv answered

"No" Leah shook her head

"Well I'm sure you'll see him sometime this week. He's got the little boy who's a bit younger than you."

Leah shook her head again

"Will it be long in the car?"

"About an hour and a half" Liv sighed, as much as she loved her niece she was growing tired of all the questions.

(x)

"We're here!" Leah's face lit up as Liv drove through the entrance to Leopards Den

"Yeah" she smiled at her through the rear-view mirror "are you excited?"

"Lots" she beamed back

(x)

Leah started to climb up the steps to the house when she saw Dup appear in the hallway.

"Doooooop" she yelled, running into the house

"Hi girlie" He gasped, kneeling down so she could fling his arms around him, "how are you?"

"Good" she replied, "where's Grandad and Alice?"

"In the animal hospital"

"Can I go and see them?"

"Of course you can! Ask Liv nicely and she'll take you down there" Dup replied.

(x)

Danny and Alice were just clearing up after operating on a warthog.

"You think he'll make it?" Danny questioned

"Such the optimist Mr Trevanion!" Alice laughed

They heard the door open and turned to see who it was.

"Hi!" Liv called out

"Oh it's you! Hiya love, hi Leah!" Danny quickly whipped off his gloves and picked Leah up as she rushed towards him

"Hi Grandad!"

**I hate to be the bearer of bad news, especially at xmas but Wikipedia says that Rax won't be back for series 6 – Lucy-Jo Hudson confirmed it. I follow her on Twitter and she never mentioned that she was filming in SA so I'm not surprised but still :'( :'( big big sadness**

**X**


	10. Chapter 10

Danny was rattling around in the kitchen making his breakfast whilst Alice was sat eating hers before another busy day began.

"Put the kettle on" Alice yawned

"Why can't you do it?" Danny said

"Erm because you're up?"

"Fine" Danny grumbled

At that moment, Leah stumbled into the room wearing her Minnie Mouse pyjamas.

"Hey sleepy head" Alice said softly

"Hello" Leah replied clambering up onto a chair, "I want to feed animals with you"

"I'm sure you can" Alice smiled "Do you want breakfast first?"

Leah nodded and Danny proceeded to pour out a bowl of cereal for her.

(x)

Leah was darting back and forth from the cages and to Danny and Alice carrying water bottles, bowls, and odd bits of hay.

"All done" She announced

"Great" Danny said, fixing everything Leah had just done. Some cages had no bowls left in them others, the doors not properly attached; Alice too had been following Leah's every move making sure everything was done properly.

"What we doing today?" Leah asked.

"Well we have got lots of appointments and things to do but I'm sure you can find someone to play with. Nomsa said she was going into town so you can go with her if you like?"

(x)

"We need to get potatoes, oranges, bread, boerewors..." Nomsa said as they wandered through the town.

"I have boerewors at home sometimes" Leah interrupted

"Do you like it?"

"A bit"

Nomsa turned to the owner of the grocery stall and asked for some oranges.

"That's not English" Leah remarked after hearing Nomsa speak

"No it's Zulu"

"We do Zulu at school, daddy teaches me too"

"Are you good at it?"

"I can say sawubona and sala kahle" She attempted

Nomsa chuckled "very good"

(x)

**This is a kinda crappy pointless chapter but I really had no idea what to write about, all my ideas are for when Rax turn up. Any ideas about what Leah gets up to at Leopards Den much appreciated :)**

**And boerewors for those who don't know what it is, is like a sausage but strong tasting and can be quite spicy, i hate to say it but i don't really like it :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**A few days later...**

"Leah" Danny called out, "we're going now"

He turned into the kitchen and nearly tripped over on the pile of ironing that was spewed across the floor. The room was not it's normal tidy self, a sheet was draped over one end of the table, cupboard doors had been left open, jars and tins were scattered on the table and the chairs were not tucked under the table as usual.

Danny crouched down and lifted a corner of the sheet. Leah was sat under the table with some of her toys and books talking to herself.

"What's going on?" He asked rather sternly

Leah looked up "I made my own Leopard's Den Grandad. But like a proper den." She said

"I told you we were going on a drive and not to start playing games Leah" Danny sighed

"Just a little game" Leah mumbled noticing her grandfather wasn't too happy

"But look at the mess everywhere" He said gesturing to the pile of ironing "You have to listen and be good whilst you're here"

"Sorry" she mumbled again staring at the floor

"Come on" he said holding out his hand, "lets clear this up and then we can go"

Leah took Danny's hand and crawled out from under the table

(x)

Danny slowed the Jeep down, "What can you see?" he asked Leah

"erm..." Leah looked around "zebras"

"Anything else?"

Leah continued to look out into the bush

"Can you see the lions?" He said pointing out to the left

"Where?" She wriggled in her seat and looked to where Danny was pointing, "I can't see them"

Danny directed her and soon Leah could see the pride.

"I think they're my favourite" she whispered,

"He's a very old lion that one, his name's Hobie"

"Have all the animals got names?" She asked

Danny laughed "There's too many of them to all have names. Just some of the special ones."

"What other special ones are there?"

"Well there's another lion called Maya, which your mum rescued."

Leah gasped "Mummy rescued her?"

"Yeah, from a really horrible man who was keeping her locked up in a cage"

"That's not very nice. I'm glad mummy rescued her!"

"Me too! Shall we find some more animals?"

Leah nodded "Yes"

(x)

Danny was just about to pull away from a group of giraffes. He turned the key in the ignition but the jeep didn't respond. He tried again and again but it was failing to start. Danny let out an angry sigh and jumped out to find out what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked

"The car's not working. I'll try to fix it"

After 15 long minutes Danny hadn't been very successful.

"I think we're going to have to walk home" He said

"Can you not fix it?" Leah looked up from the grass

"Nope, come on. It's not too far" Danny put the gun strap on his shoulder and helped Leah get up.

(x)

"How much longer Grandad?" Leah moaned

"Half an hour maybe" He replied "Do you want a piggy back for a bit?"

"Can I?" she asked looking up for him

Danny crouched down, "jump on" he smiled

(x)

Danny and Leah had finally made it back to the house.

"Dup told me you were walking back" Alice said coming out of the house "I could've come and got you"

"No don't worry" Danny said kissing her softly on the lips "We had fun didn't we?"

Alice looked down at Leah who was holding Danny's hand, she nodded smiling

"Leah's first proper foot-safari" He beamed back at Alice, "shame you couldn't come with us"

"Well someone's got to earn some money"

"Come on lets go inside" Danny said and put his arm round Alice's shoulder.

**Please please please review, just so I know I'm not writing for nothing or just for Chloe!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ma x leant over and gently tapped shook his wife's leg. Rosie stirred and opened one eye as Max put his hand back on the steering wheel.

"Yes?" She mumbled

"Wake up!"

Rosie looked around acknowledging the surroundings "we've only just come off the highway! We'll still be another 25 minutes or so" she complained

Max chuckled "25 minutes to wake yourself up!"

Rosie yawned "I guess"

(x)

Rosie closed the car door behind her and inhaled a large amount of the fresh African air, it felt good to be back. Max heaved their bag out of the back and turned towards the house.

"Wait; is she not over there by the pens?" Rosie called out, a little girl having caught her eye.

Max spun back round "oh yeah," he smiled and dumped the bag back down

"Come on then" Rosie said in delight "I need to see my little girl!"

"Our little girl" Max stressed taking her hand

"That's what I meant"

"That should do the trick" Alice said happily having injected a zebra foal

Leah had lost all concentration and was sat on the floor stroking Jana

"Shall we play a game Jana?" she asked peering into the cheetah's eyes, "yes? Ok let's go!"

Alice looked up and noticed Rosie and Max approaching them.

"Alice we're going inside" Leah said standing up

"Ok" Alice smiled getting up herself

"Come on Jana"

Leah turned towards the house and her eyes lit up, "Mummy! Daddy!" she squealed breaking into a run

"Hey gorgeous!" Rosie beamed back crouching down.

Leah ran into her arms and Rosie hoisted her up "I missed you" Leah said softly

"We missed you too" Rosie said giving her a squeeze.

**Sorry this is really short and crap, my creative mind is not functioning too well :/**


End file.
